Wicked a Masterpiece: The Peeps of Oz
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: My second story. It is a combination of the book and musical. It is about the four main characters getting to redo their lives. PLEASE READ and review! I'm Desperate!
1. Chapter 1

Wicked a Masterpiece: The Untold Story of the Peeps of Oz

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked/Wiz of Oz

Chapter 1/ Back in time

Elphaba was standing by an arch made of roses. She held out her hand gesturing Fiyero to follow. They were leaving Oz forever. Then suddenly Glinda started racing towards them.

"No Elphie, Fiyero, you can't go!" she yelled.

"And why not?"

"Because that arch leads you back in time,"

"Fine, then you come with us,"

Then Boq came waddling up the road.

"If she gets to go so do I!" he yelled.

"Fine,"

So then they all jumped through it. They all were outside of Shiz

University.

**A/N Sorry very short. They will get longer Also, if you review me I might put you in as a student at Shiz. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2/Entering Shiz U

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

They stood in front of the school. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Galinda Upland! I can't believe you're going to Shiz. Will you sign our Gillikin Celebrity autograph books?" three girls said as they ran up to Galinda.

"Sure, um what's your guys' names?" She asked taking out her fluffy pink pen.

"I'm Pfannee, that's Shen Shen, and that's Milla," the girl with red hair said pushing her book towards her.

Then Galinda gave them back, and they ran away.

"Can we talk about vanity," Elphaba said.

"Shut it, cucumber!' Galinda yelled.

"Galinda…," Elphaba started.

"Wait how do you know my name, grasshopper?" Galinda asked.

"Fiyero, can you…," Elphaba started as she looked towards where Fiyero was standing, and he wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I'm not even going to try to make up a nonexistent excuse. So enjoy, and please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: OK, seriously, if you haven't seen enough of these to know that I don't own Wicked, there you have it. I don't own it.**

They girls hustled into the main hall. Madame Morrible was busy giving girls impossible roommates. Elphaba wasn't worried about the roommate she already knew she was going to get, but about what Glinda….oops, GAlinda was going to say. She apparently didn't remember ANYTHING! It was very frustrating.

"Miss Elphaba," she heard from a very distinct voice and her eyes instantly narrowed. _Madame Morrible! _She thought, the words haunting her still.

"You will be rooming with Miss Galinda," Madame Morrible told her, "She has already settled in her room, thinking she has no roommate."

Elphaba headed to her room slightly hopeful that if she hid herself from Glinda, they would still be able to be friends. When she finally reached the door, she simply walked in. It was half her room after all.

"Who's there?" she heard in a familiar squeaky voice, "This is a private room!"

"Not anymore," she said curtly, "I was assigned here."

"Oh. How rude of me my name is Galinda. What's yours?"

When there was no reply, Galinda turned around to find no one standing there.

_**A/N: So that's it. I know, pitiful after so long of no updates. But I just can't stay away from the cliffhangers in this story. Review, please! Tootles**_!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Wish I did.

So Sorry! I've been busy with retarded ISATS! Hate those things!

Elphaba practically ran down the stairs to get her and Galinda's books. Maybe doing something nice for her perky roommate would soften the blow when Galinda found out that she was green. When she got to the main desk, she was greeted by a haggard looking woman. 

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Elphaba Thropp and Galinda…uhhh…Upland." Elphaba replied politely.

"Here you are," the woman answered, "Room 43, here's your key."

"HA!"Elphaba laughed, "Room 43, here's your key! That rhymes!"

After getting at least 50 awkward stares, Elphaba said, "This is just about the most awkward moment of my life."

By the time she got back to the room, Galinda had taken the liberty of erm.. "Galindafying" the room. Everything was pink!

"What is this!" Elphaba yelled stunned. 

"It's our room…eeeep!"

"What's eeep!"

"You're green!"

"I noticed."

"Oh well.

"Excuse me."

Elphaba was now sitting in the hall with a sign that read "Will work for new roommate."

A/N: Hope you liked it. I Can't write long chapters for some reason. Don't have the patience I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry. I would have had this up sooner, but SOMEONEglares at sister accusinglydeleted it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Elphaba's POV

OOF! I stumbled into the dorm room and saw…pictures. OH. MY. G…whatever. I saw a picture, ahem, pictures of, judging by the name on the pictures as the prince Galinda was obsessed with. On the walls, on her PILLOW! Everywhere! It was official. I was staying in Boq's dorm tonight.

Later….

I knocked on Boq's door. Don't ask how I got in the guys dorm. You don't want to know. Boq opened the door. His hair looked like he had been attacked by rabid lions with a bunch of staticy balloons in tow.

"What do you want Elphie?" he said groggily.

"I'm staying here tonight," I stated matter of factly.

"Uhh….O…K? Sleep on the new dude's bed. He doesn't come until tomorrow night." Boq said.

And they both fell asleep.

Even later…

Fiyero walked into what they said would be his new dorm. He wasn't supposed to come until the next night, but the carriage had arrived earlier than expected. He walked in and saw two people in the room. One small boy on the top bunk, and…a girl on the bottom. What was she doing here? He sat down on the bed and tried to wake the girl up. Apparently, she wasn't expecting it.

"AHH!" she screamed, hitting him with a pillow, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"This is my room!" he tried to explain. She stopped hitting him.

"Oh."

"Is he…" Fiyero started.

"He's fine, just a little tired." she said. Then she yelled, "Boq! Wake up!"

"AHH!" he yelled, falling out of the top bunk.

"I'm okay!" the boy, Boq, apparently, said.

"Boq, we're going back to my dorm." she said.

"Well, I'm not," Fiyero said.

"Yes, you are," the girl replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then you can meet your biggest fan," she said.

At the girl's dorm….

Elphie's Pov

We walked into the dorm quietly.

"Whoa," the new boy whispered, clearly amazed.

"Yeah, whoa," I said, sarcastically.

I walked quietly up to Galinda.

"Galinda, wake up," I said quietly in her ear.

"Ugh, why?" she said tiredly.

"There's someone who wants to meet you,"

She got up ever so slowly, turned around…

The next thing I heard was an ear shattering shriek of glee that I think is about as high as a human can hear.

A/N: There. I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. They will get a little longer, though.


End file.
